Falling in and Falling out of love
by Summer Eclair
Summary: He asked her to break up with him, She refused. He kept on ignoring her, knowing that she's not going to stop. Until, she became tired of him. Now, he's determined to get her back. This time, He will not let go.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Summary_: He asked her to break up with him, She refused. He kept on ignoring her, knowing that she's not going to stop. Until, she became tired of him. She told him that it's time for her to move on like what he just did. And now, he's all left alone, and determined to get her back. This time, He will not let go.

* * *

><p>"Lets break up..." He suddenly said. Looking down at their locked hands. She gave him a bright smile, It seems that she didn't heard him.<p>

"Ichi-kun! Lets have Ice cream today!"

He frowned. They're already on their way home, side by side, hands grasping each other. He stopped, she looked at him confusedly. "Didn't you hear me?" He asked, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Her big gray eyes blinked.

_Yes..._

"What do you mean?" She nervously laughed. "I didn't heard anything..."

"I said, Let's break up..." He whispered, Orihime gave another laugh.

"Don't joke like that!" She playfully hit his arm. "Ichi wouldn't say some nonsense like that!"

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Im serious"

She just smiled, her eyes closed. She can feel something burning behind her eyes. "N-no..."

He dropped her hand, she looked down. "Ichigo-kun?" She called him.

He shook his head and looked at her face. She force her self to smile again, The corner of her eyes shinning with threatening to fall tears. She grasped his large hand with her two small hands. "Why are you saying those kind of things? Hehe, I know your just tired today..." She gulped. "I can go by my self, don't worry..."

And with that, He turned his back at her and walked away. Seconds passed she can no longer see his back.

.

She stared at her self in front of the mirror.

_Why?_

Her eyes swollen and red. She brought her small hands to rub it.

"I-I hate myself!" She sobbed. She looked at her side and saw her phone, the idea of contacting him passed on her mind. She flipped it open. No calls or any messages from him. She sighed and pressed the small device on her ear.

It rang for a few moments, then the line went dead. She decided to send him an email. Seconds passed, still no reply from him. She did it repeatedly, until her eyes became tired and she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

.

Ichigo let out a frustrated groan. He hate this... He hates to see her sulking. He didn't know why he said those painful words to her. He just felt like he didn't want to continue their relationship. Yeah, he know how stupid his reason was. But deep inside him, he still love her.

They were already dating for 3 years. And now, what happened to him?

He told himself that he needs to be honest, so he won't hurt her. Now, his defense is, he's just being honest. He didn't want her to believe in his false words, his false feelings as of now. Maybe he's just confused, right? Or he still didn't know what her value is.

He flopped down on his mattress. He grabbed his phone and turned it on. It continuously vibrates, indicating the 12 missed calls and 23 text messages from her. He read it one by one.

_Ichi? hows your feeling right know?_

_Ichi, are you mad at me?_

_Ichi~ why ? :'(_

_Ichi Im sorry if i did something wrong. Please reply._

Probably by this time, she's already crying. He looked at his wall clock, Its already 11 pm. He let out another groan, his phone vibrated once again.

_Don't worry Ichi, Im not going to say goodbye! I will not give up!_

* * *

><p><em>reviews please :))<em>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the update! Thank you guys for reviewing :) And also,about my other story _(Essence)_ just wait for a while, Im still busy writing and working on it. School is also in the way. Enjoy! By the way, Happy birthday to me~ :3

* * *

><p><em>Orihime's POV<em>

Do you even thought that I can capture this strong berry's heart?

Hmmm... I was surprised too. Still, I couldn't believe that were already together for three years.

What a heavenly dream come true right? I also remembered having nightmares, Like he's going to leave one day. Then Ill woke up with tears in my eyes. After that, Ill just shook my head and force my self to forget about it.

I know to my self... He will not do that, for sure...

But now, No matter how I shook my head again and again. That nightmare became true. It's almost two months since we broke up.

Im such an idiot. I shouldn't let my self hoping that in the end, it's still going to be us, together.

In my case, It looks like a fairy tale. Of course, The handsome and brave prince always saves the poor, weak princess. But unlike in those tales, The prince and the princess ends their story with a famous line:

'And we lived happily ever after'

Oh, How nice right? But in our case, It's different.

I know to my self that there's no possibility that we might be back together. It's obviously impossible.

Were not going to live together forever.

We don't have that kind of 'Fairy tale' story.

.

Maybe It was, But only at first.

* * *

><p>"You're improving." Tatsuki commented at her bubbly best friend beside her.<p>

"Huh?" She looked up at her. "Improving?"

The karate champ nodded and smiled. "Your eyes were no longer puffy and red, You no longer stare blankly at something that I found not very like you, Like your just day dreaming."

Orihime smiled shyly and looked down. "Hehe, I also know how to take care my self"

"Are you alright now? Are you not feeling any weird emotions when that punk is around or what?"

The healer let out a sigh. " I guess so"

They continued walking until they reached their classrooms. Tatsuki entered first, Orihime followed behind. The auburn beauty lifted her head and saw that all of her classmates was already there. Including him.

She walked to her seat with a smile on her face, She greeted her classmates with a cheerful spirit. Her eyes averted to the side and saw brown eyes staring at her.

She held his gaze for a second then she smiled and mouthed a good morning on him. He only looked away and listened to Keigo's complains about their friendship.

"So mean..." She whispered and took her seat. She looked at the opened window beside her and smiled.

Ichigo stole another glance at her, her auburn hair had become longer and richer. He didn't want to end up like this.

"Hey, I thought you two already broke up?" Keigo shouted. Ichigo bit his bottom lip and cursed. He rolled his eyes on Keigo and his eyes accidentally landed to the girl, again.

She's looking at him right now,

'Damn..' Maybe she heard Keigo.

He looked up again and saw her confused face. She seemed to mumble something then stuck her pink tongue childishly at him.

Orihime turned her head and huffed. "Ignore it..." She whispered to her self.

* * *

><p>After the class, Orihime decided to talk with him. She quickly ran to his seat and tugged the end of his sleeves.<p>

"Ichi-kun!"

He looked down at her, His face surprised. "Y-yeah?"

"I want to talk with you"

He regained his posture and placed his usual cool scowl on his face. "What do you think youre doing right now?"

"Okay..."

"What?"

"I- I already made up my mind. I- I..."

He sighed and looked at her troubled expression. "Im sorry but I need to go n-"

"Don't worry!" She cut in. " I just want us to start over again."

"..."

"As friends..."

His eyes widened on what she said. _As friends..._

He thought that she's going to say, "Let's start over again. Fix our misunderstandings... Im not going to give up Ichi-kun!"

He shooed his thoughts away, She already smiling up at him.

"It's all clear to me. But, I don't want to lose our friendship..." She pulled her hand back to its place and looked at him.

"And since I did not allow you to break up with me on that day. It means that were still together for the past few hours..."

"Huh?"

"I mean, Im breaking up with you Ichigo... I know it's weird but you don't have any reason why did you want to broke up with me. So, I just thought that were just on a long distance relationship."

"..."

"And about me, I have my reason thats why I have the reason to broke up with you." She chuckled.

"The reason is, _I don't love you anymore_ Ichi-kun!" As soon as she finished the last word, She dashed out of the room.

She closed her eyes while running, Tears were threatening to fall and she will not let her self to cry over him again.

It's a lie, She still love him. She just want him to be happy and not be bothered by her feelings.

She already had enough.


End file.
